


Nightblade

by phoenixcinders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, Futanari, Other, Romance, School Reunion, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcinders/pseuds/phoenixcinders
Summary: In a world where superheroes exist, how can a teenage boy survive with bullies and supervillains constantly after him. Hopefully the superherione Known as Nightblade will save him! Or maybe he'll end up with a dick up his ass.Tags: Anal, transgender, dickgirl, romance, superheroes, non-erotic violence, consensual, futa x male, male x futa and a deep plot.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Futanari/Transgender, GenderQueer Character (Trans genderfluid demi etc), Trans Stories, Transgender, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	Nightblade

All characters active in sexual encounters are 18 years or older. This is a completely fictional story, if that wasn’t obvious. 

Typical Thursday in Orlando, bright sunshine, hot and humid. Backpack slung over my shoulder as I make my way to school. Senior year has finally arrived! Taking my usual route, crossing the street when the light signals I have the right away. By the time the sound of squealing tires reaches me, it was almost too late. A black van tore through traffic, nearly hitting another car as it ran through the red light. It was coming straight at me. Squeezing my eyes shut and bracing myself for impact. I hear the intense sound of the tires against the pavement and a huge crash as if the van slammed into a wall. Opening my eyes, a wall of darkness being held up by a girl in some kind of black fiber cloth covering almost every inch of her besides her short brown hair that’s shaved on one side, and her mouth. Eyes covered by some kind of glowing black material that I can only assume allows her to see out of it. The black skin tight outfit, revealing her muscular lean body.

The black wall of darkness disappears as men with guns climb out of the smashed black van. The girl looks over her shoulder at me with those dark glowing globes. All of a sudden I feel this intense pressure around me as darkness wraps around me and pushes me behind a car. The sound of gunfire fills the air. As soon as the darkness disappears I glance over the car to see if she’s okay. A shield of darkness surrounds her as bullets disintegrate as they come into contact with it. She then covers herself in it and rushes into the air and lands behind them. As the guy closes to her turns around, she cuts his gun in half with a blade she formed out of the dark matter she controls. I guess that’s why they call her Nightblade. 

Her foot slams into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. More bullets fly through the air as the other men unload a round of fire at her. Their guns are useless as she covers herself in that dark matter. Suddenly the darkness expands covering everything within 20 yards or so. I can’t see anything, but I hear gunshots and the sound of things crashing into each other. All of a sudden the darkness disintegrates and Nightblade is the only one left standing. That was so awesome! She looks over at me as I make my way over to her. Before I get close enough she takes off in the air, leaving a trail of darkness that slowly disappears. 

I can’t believe that actually happened. I got saved by a real-life superhero! This is the best day of my life! I leave the scene as I hear the sound of sirens. I can’t wait to tell my best friend Erin what happened! Erin and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. She’s not your typical girl and I’m not even referring to the fact that she’s transgender. She’s just not the pink dresses and flowers kind of girl. She usually wears ripped up jeans and a cut off t-shirt, showing off her ripped arms. Of course, she’s also hardcore into parkour and MMA, so it’s no surprise that she is so lean. 

Anyways, ever since Shadow and Titan appeared followed by Starlight and a ton of other superheroes or evolves as the politicians refer them as, Erin and I have become obsessed with them. Nightblade has quickly become both mine and Erin’s favorite. She’s just so badass. Erin’s going to be so jealous when she finds out that I not only got to see her in action first hand, but I was actually saved by her! 

As I walk into school I see her waiting at my locker in tattered jeans with a cutoff black hoodie, exposing those caramel colored, lean arms. She smiles as she sees me as I noticed her hair is different. She cut it short with one side shaved. Must be inspired by Nightblade. 

“Nice haircut!” I tell her.

“Thanks!” She smiles and blushes slightly. “You look like you just been through some crazy shit.” She brushes her hand through my messy hair. 

“You wouldn’t believe what I was involved with my way to school!” I can’t hold in my excitement any longer. 

“Not even going to try and guess,” she replies. 

“I just got saved by Nightblade the sexy superhero! She was so badass! I was crossing the street when this black van ran through the red light and it was about to hit me when Nightblade showed up and produced this wall out of her black magic stuff! Totally saved my life!” I tell her overly excited as I try to catch my breath after spitting all that out. 

“No way!” she says and I can’t tell if she’s being sarcastic or not, but the tone of her voice doesn’t show the disbelief that I expected. 

“I honestly can’t believe she took on several guys armed to the teeth with assault rifles,” I tell her, but she doesn’t seem that impressed or surprised. 

“What do you think of her outfit?” she asks. 

“Honestly, I think it’s so badass! She looks so hot in that outfit! Like, seriously! I mean… Obviously, she’s a superhero and all, but wow! I think I’m in love!” I admit to her. “By the way, she totally digs me, I can tell! She gave me this look as she flew away.”

“Okay, loverboy…” Erin says with that cute little smile she wears on rare occasions. If I didn’t know any better, it almost looks as if she’s blushing. 

“Don’t be jealous!” 

“Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I mean… It’s not like you’re actually into girls like me,” she mumbles, awkwardly looking away.

“Wait… I was referring to meeting Nightblade, what were you referring to?” I ask. There’s no way she’s actually jealous of Nightblade… I mean… She doesn’t even like me like that, right? 

“Oh… Nothing! Obviously, I knew you were talking about that, duh!” The bell rings, signaling the first period. “Let’s get to class.” 

As we make our way to class, someone bumps into me, nearly knocking my books out of my hands, but I somehow catch them all, to my surprise. “Watch it loser!” Zack Lambert pushes past me. Zach’s always been a jerk to me for some reason I can decipher. He’s your typical star athlete, all brawn and no brains. Unfortunately, we have history class together. 

“Hey, jackass! You might want to get your eyes checked. Maybe glasses will help you see better,” Erin shouts at Zack. 

As we walk into class and take our seats, Erin sits right next to me at the same two-person table, the second bell rings signaling classes have started. Ms. Martin gets up from her desk and makes her way to the to the whiteboard. “Can anyone tell me about the Industrial Revolution?” she asks.

“Isn’t that your job?” Zack so rudely interrupts, eliciting laughter from the rest of the class. 

“What kind of teacher would I be if I answered all the questions? Besides anyone who did the reading I assigned can answer my question and we can all assume you didn’t do the reading, Mr. Lambert.” A sly smile forms on Ms. Martin’s face, then she turns to me. “Mr. Shaw, I know you’ve read the material. What can you tell me about the Industrial Revolution?” 

I hesitate, looking over at the other students. Why does she always put me on the spot like that? Everyone already thinks I’m a know-it-all. “Ah… Well… I find that the text doesn’t do the Industrial Revolution justice. From what I’ve read from the biographies of the great robber barons, it seems like each innovation spurred on even more innovations. The developments in the manufacturing of Steel changed how they constructed buildings. With steel, they could build skyscrapers. Not only did you have innovations adopted such as locomotives, steamboats, steamships, hot blast iron smelting and other new technologies such as the electrical telegraph, but you also had men like Andrew Carnegie who donated a majority of their wealth to build libraries and other such philanthropic causes.” 

“It’s good to see someone takes their education seriously, not only did you read the text, but you’ve gone above and beyond. I’m impressed once more, Mr. Shaw. Others could really learn from your example.” She gave me a genuine smile causing me to blush. I hear Zach snickering behind me, calling me a brown nosing teacher’s pet under his breath. I can hear him crumple up some paper and I can only assume his intentions are to use my head as target practice. Just as I hear him wind up and throw the paper, I “accidentally” drop my pencil on the ground and bend down to pick it up as the paper sails pass me and hits Ms. Martin in the crotch. The look on her face was that of utter fury. 

“Mr. Lambert, you have just earned yourself an appointment with the principal for disruptive behavior.” She gives him a glare of utter rage.

“I didn’t mean to…”

Before he can even finish she interrupts him. “I suggest you make your way down there immediately, you don’t want to be late as usual.” 

He relents, getting he purposely bumps into me and I can hear him utter this isn’t over under his breath. I don’t understand why Zack is such a jerk. I’m going to do some research into this. 

As the day carries on, lunchtime finally arrives. I hurry up and grab my lunch out of my locker and meet Erin at our usual table. She’s already dug into her lunch as I pull up a chair next to her. “I don’t understand why Zack hates me so much,” I sigh. 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a know-it-all, constantly showing everyone up in class, Zack wouldn’t pick on you,” she states. 

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why is intelligence looked down upon while athleticism is celebrated? It’s like being dumb is cool…” I rant.

“How do you even know all that useless information,” she asks me.

“I have what you call a photographic memory. I remember every page I’ve ever read as if the book was in front of me,” I explain.

“That must be great,” she sighs. 

“Ehhh, it has its benefits, but my father thinks I’m not using it to its full potential. Ever since he discovered my photographic memory, he forced me to sit in the library all day long reading books. I’ve read everything from economics, to finance…” I tell her.

“So you’re basically a walking Wikipedia?” she asks as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

“I guess so,” I sigh. “Although to be honest, I much prefer the fiction books. When my father’s not around I’ll sneak one or two of them in.” I add as I take out my pouch of protein juice I’m forced to eat because of my severe food allergies. 

“Sucks you have to eat those instead of real food,” she says. 

“Ehhh, it’s not so bad once you get used to it, besides I’ve never actually had so-called “real food” so I have nothing to compare it to,” I explain. Although for some reason, I have these memories of eating real food, I don’t remember what they taste like. It must be my subconscious distorting memories reflecting my desires. 

As I ponder this, Kate Maxwell walks across the cafeteria and takes a seat next to her friends at the popular girls' table. She’s looking absolutely stunning today in that pink top and those short jean shorts showing off those long tan legs. Her dark brown hair seems to flow as if a light breeze is constantly blowing like the motion of water in a gentle river. Just the mere sight of her is intoxicating. 

“Hello, earth to Rob!” I pull myself out of the trance Kate puts me in and turn my gaze to Erin. 

“Sorry… Did Kate do something different with her hair today?” I ask.

“Oh my god! What is the big deal about Kate? It’s not like she has superpowers!” Erin mutters as she looks annoyed. 

As I observe Erin’s obvious disdain for Kate, the TV’s that were put in the cafeteria giving us our daily news shows a live feed of a bank robbery in progress. I watch intently as I slurp on my metallic tasting protein drink. Before I get the chance to say something about it, Erin gets up and takes off. “Gotta hit the pisser,” she says as she rushes off out of sight. 

I continue to watch as the reporter gives us the play by play of the scene. Police have the bank surrounded, apparently, the robbers have some advance tech and are holding hostages. Wait a sec, that’s my father’s bank! 

As the police officer orders them to surrender and come out, someone busts open a window a couple stories up and opens fire with some kind of beam cannon completely obliterating a police car with a thick red laser. They take aim at another car, this time two police officers are in the crossfire. Just as the beam cannon lights up, a sphere of darkness covers the police officers. Nightblade just arrived! I knew she would show up! Just as the cannon stops firing, she surges up to the window, leaving a trail of dark matter. All we can hear are gunshots going off, several windows shatter from what I assume are bullets. Darkness seethes out of them like smoke. After what seems like a long time, Nightblade walks out the front door with a bunch of civilians behind her. Even though we really didn’t get to see much, it was still incredible. 

The bell rings, which means it’s, unfortunately, time for gym… I look around, but I don’t see Erin anywhere. I hesitantly pack up her lunch and take it with me. I’ll give it back to her in gym class. I manage to get into the locker room and change without being bothered. But as soon as I walk out into the gym Zack is there waiting for me. “There’s the fag that got me in trouble!” 

“Technically throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at Ms. Martin’s crotch got you in trouble,” I correct him. 

“Looks like your freak of a boyfriend isn’t here to save you,” he says as he shoves me.

“She’s not a boy, first of all, and secondly, she’s not my girlfriend. We’re just really good friends. Best friends in fact.” 

“I don’t give a shit what she is or whatever is going on between you two. You got me in trouble and I should kick your ass!” He shoves his finger in my chest. I never really understood the need for violence. Why is Zack so volatile with me. Is it just with me or is it with everyone? He must be displacing his anger by some confounding variable. 

“Leave him alone, Zack!” Erin walks up between Zack’s friends and pushes them all aside. Zack reluctantly backs off. 

“Freak!” he calls her. “This isn’t over fagboy!” 

Zack and his friends walk off. “Where have you been?” I ask Erin.

“Sorry, had to take care of some issues,” she says shyly. Recently, Erin has been acting strangely. I’ve noticed a change in her behavior for the last year and a half. She’s always disappearing and her excuses are extremely vague. 

Mr. Lewis finally gets the class started with a few laps around the gym. Gym class goes without a hitch as well as the rest of my classes. After school, I walk with Erin over to the local gym she practically lives at. 

Her legal guardian, Bristal, greets us as Erin throws her stuff in Bristal’s office. Bristal owns the gym and took Erin in after the death of her parents. She never talks about her parents and I’ve never asked. Apparently, Bristal and Erin’s mom were close friends, but I don’t know the history behind their relationship. I will admit that Bristal is very intimidating. If I would have to guess, she’s probably 6’3 and all muscle. Her thighs are thicker than my waist. Her arms are ripped, but not bulky. She looks like the perfect athlete. Lean and mean. I would never go against her in a fight, that would be unwise. And yet she exudes a beautiful aura, her blonde hair shines brightly as it comes down and rests between her shoulder blades. I can tell there has always been more to her than her physic. 

“How are you doing Robert?” she asks. 

“I’m doing exceptional, Ms. Ward,” I reply. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Robert, you can just call me Bristal.”

“At least once more, Ms. Ward,” she grins at me with such a mesmerizing smile.

“Such a gentleman,” she compliments. 

“Such a kiss ass!” Erin mutters. “Come on brown noser, I want to get a good work out in and we should go over isotopes for the exam next week.”

“Like you need to study, your understanding of chemical elements is exceptional,” I tell her as I grab out my tablet from my backpack. 

She grabs my hand and drags me behind her as we head over to the squat rack. As she puts on a few plates on the squat bar I get on The Shadow Leaks app to see if there are any new Evolve sightings. Ever since the battle Titan, John Farrell, and a few others fought against that horrifying alien, Evolves have been popping up everywhere. Recently Starlight took the spotlight. Nightblade showed up a little over a year after Starlight’s first appearance. I’ve been tracking superhero appearances and cataloging each of them. I pull up the app and notice they’ve uploaded a new video. 

I click the play button as Erin starts doing reps of squats. I can't help but notice her perfect form and the way she sticks her butt out. An intense heat takes over me as if a fire was lit inside my soul as I watch her. I quick tear my eyes away from her as she puts the bar back on the rack. As I look down on the screen two people in golden armor, almost spartan like, but with advance tech are fighting another one of those aliens that almost defeated Titan. The creature lifts up a car and throws it at them. Holy shit! It’s so strong! And hideous. It’s almost completely covered in some kind of dark metallic armor. The little skin that is visible is a dark shade of greyish purple, almost deathlike. Its eyes have a nightmarish purple glow. It’s somewhat human-like, but its body can morph. It’s like its bones break themselves to reconfigure its posture in order to adapt to the fight. Do the so-called evolves stand a chance against this monster? 

Just as I ask the obvious male of the two attacks, charging from its side. As he goes to strike, the monster is a tad bit faster with its fists, connecting with the man’s abdomen sending him flying, smashing into a car a few yards away. His female counterpart charges from behind as the alien connects with her male partner, producing some kind of red flaming weapon. This time the abomination wasn’t fast enough and the female stabbed her red flaming weapon through its torso, nearly slicing the creature in half. 

“Holy crap! Erin, you’ve got to see this! Another evolve video, this time these golden armored Spartans took on the same creature that almost defeated Titan!” Erin immediately rushes over to see the video. Her face displays almost no emotion as she watches the video. After she finishes, she immediately takes my tablet to Bristal and shows her. I follow her in. 

“Hmm… Those are Centries,” Bristal says. “And another Crux scout, the question is what are either of them doing here? This is not a good sign, Erin.” 

What is she talking about? Centries? Crux Scouts? How does she know all this? Erin hands me back my tablet and pulls me aside. “I’m sorry Rob, but I have to go. Are we good?”

“What was she talking about? Crux scouts and Centries?” I ask. 

“I’ll tell you later, I’m sorry Rob. Got to go,” she says as she takes off. I put my tablet in my bag and call Ms. Martell, the woman my dad hired to look after me. 

She pulls up to the gym and I hop into the front seat. “You know, usually the people I drive around prefer the back seat,” she says.

“Why? The front seat has better airbag protection, your neck is likely to experience severe whiplash in the back seat in case of an accident,” I explain to her. 

“Ha, I learn something new every day with you,” she smiles, as a string of her blonde hair travels down her beautiful face. 

We drive off, heading towards the tower that is my current home. As we get closer to the giant pillar of glass in the sky, I continue to look through current events and news on my laptop. 

We enter the parking structure and finally Ms. Martell parks the car. I follow her to the elevators as I scroll through the news channels. Suddenly a breaking news story crosses my eyes. A horrible accident at Shaw Laboratories. That’s my father’s lab!   
I pull up the live stream and see the aftermath of some kind of explosion. That’s not the only thing that catches my eye. There is some kind of creatures breaking out of the building. One almost looks like an Alligator, but it stands like a man. A giant man with scales for skin and a jaw full of razor-sharp teeth. All of a sudden it gets hit with a wall of darkness. Nightblade shows up out of nowhere, slamming the gator into a break wall. But as soon as she gets attacked by some kind of bear man. It’s like some kind of break out at a zoo. 

A creature that looks like a bunny girl runs across the camera view with the gator man chasing after it. Nightblade goes to follow but gets interrupted by a car sailing through the air. A giant elephant looking man, the size of a tree busted through the doorway and started knocking up cars. This is insane! It charges towards Nightblade on all fours, knocking over a bus full of people. Nightblade surrounds herself in a ball of darkness as the elephant man slams its tusks into it. It didn’t even put a dent in the shadow ball. It stands on two feet, lifting it’s mammoth grey leathery hands up to the sky, slamming them down on the ball of darkness sending out a shockwave as its fists meet the dark matter. 

The darkness explodes outward sending the elephant man landing on its back. Nightblade sends a battering ram made of dark matter slamming into the elephant man’s head, knocking it unconscious. She then jumps to the bus and breaks open the door, helping people out as things die down. I send a link of the video to Erin. 

We finally arrive at the top floor. Stepping out of the elevator, my father’s in a tailored suit talking through an earpiece. 

“What the hell happened?!.... What do you mean we had an accident?! Clearly, you haven’t seen the news, this is a complete and utter disaster! How the hell am I going to explain this to the media?... You know for damn sure heads are going to roll for this! I want to know who was responsible for this and I want them fired!” he yells to the person on the other line. “I’m on my way, you better make damn sure everything is under control by the time I arrive.”

Without even saying a word to me, he’s off. “Bye dad, love you too!” I say somewhat sarcastically. Ever since the day of the accident. One of the few slips in my memory, my father hasn’t been the same. He used to talk to me, mostly about my grades, constantly explaining how excellency runs in our family and how we must maintain our dominance in society, along with a bunch of other bs. Ever since that day, I’ve become almost invisible to him. It’s almost like I don’t exist. Like I died that day… If only I could remember what happened.

After I grab dinner with Ms. Martell, I hit the sheets.

\--

I’m up before the alarm even has a chance to go off. I’m showered, dressed and almost out the door before Ms. Martell stops, forcing me to eat my daily breakfast shlop of metallic tasting goop in a tube. I gobble it down and put another one in my bag for lunch. “Want a ride to school?” she asks. 

“Actually, could you give me a ride to Erins?” I ask I’m dying to ask what she thought of the video. I pile into the front seat of the car and Ms. Martell takes off. We arrive at the at Erin’s Shortly thereafter, which just so happens to be right next door to the gym. I get out and walk up to the door and push the buzzer. After waiting a few minutes, I push again. Still nothing. I grab my phone and call Erin, but her phone goes straight to voicemail. Finally, I give up and get back into the car. 

“That’s weird, she’s not home…” I tell Ms. Martell. As we head to school, I grab my tablet and scour the internet for any new evolve sightings. A live stream started on the news channel. There was an epic battle going on in Orlando, Nightblade is fighting some kind of guy in complete black metallic armor. It looks like it was designed based on the old medieval armor, but extremely high tech. Like the medieval helmets, it’s got glowing red slits for the eyes. Right now, it seems like he’s got the upper hand. 

They’re fighting downtown, in the middle of all the buildings. She went to slam him with a ball of dark matter, but he’s able to dodge and hits her with some kind of ray. He flies up with some kind of rocket boosters in his back and feet. Several concussive blast fire out from somewhere in the back of his armor, disorienting Nightblade. He then binds her with some kind of grabble from his arm. He’s electrifying her! She suddenly falls over unconscious. This isn’t looking good! Just as he goes to walk over he gets hit with a blast of light. Starlight’s there to save the day. She flies down, landing in between the Dark Knight, which is what the news channel is calling him, and Nightblade. She puts out an aura of light as she stands there in her white skin-tight costume, showing off her muscles with golden shoulder plates and her face covered in a golden mask. 

A small cannon forms on the Dark Knight’s shoulder and he fires a blast at Starlight, but she fires a blast with her own powers which creates a small explosion between them. All of a sudden he fires out several small missiles in several different directions as he flies off, making his escape. Starlight does her best to quell the damage before she heads back to Nightblade, picks her up and takes off.

Thank god Nightblade’s alright! That was close… 

We arrive at school and I get out and head to my locker. Erin’s nowhere to be found. I thought for sure I’d see her waiting at my locker like always. I throw my backpack in my locker and grab out the things I need for first period. 

I take my usual seat in class and eye Erin’s empty seat, hoping she fills it. I see Zack walk into class and I notice his shoe is untied. As he passes my desk, he steps on his shoelace causing him to fall flat on his face. He gets up and his eyes bore into me. “Who the fuck do you think you are, tripping me?” he asks. 

“I didn’t trip you, you tripped over your own shoelaces,” I point out, but this doesn’t negate the conflict. 

“Bullshit! After school, you and me! I’m going to beat the shit out of you, fucking weirdo!” he says, just as things intensify, the teacher walks in. Zack gives me one last glare before he takes his seat. I know he can’t afford another slip-up or he’ll be forced to sit out this weeks football game. 

The rest of the class passes by without any more confrontations with Zack as we discuss more of the industrial revolution. 

As the day goes by and we finally arrive at lunch, Erin is still absent. Where could she possibly be? I’m forced to sit by myself. I watch the news as I slurp up my metallic tasting goop. Senator Luscious is being interviewed and they’re discussing evolves. ‘I believe these evolves are a menace to society. They should all be required to register and be monitored 24/7, one step out of line and they should be locked up for good.’

‘What about Titan, Starlight, Nightblade and the rest of the superheroes?’ the reporter asks. 

‘Who says they’re superheroes? If they’re heroes why are they wearing masks? I say if they’re not willing to show their faces, then how can we trust them? For all we know, this is just all some sort of guise to trick us into trusting those evolve filth. Before you know it, evolves will be ruling and the rest of us humans will be their slaves. Mark my words,’ Senator Lucious says. ‘We need to take preemptive action before that day happens. Force them all to register and monitor their actions.’

I hope that never happens! Nightblade, Starlight, and Titan aren’t the villains, they’re the true heroes. Senator Lucious just wants to spread hate and capitalize on people’s fears. I see right through his act. 

I finish up lunch and head to gym class, I was hoping Erin would be here. Now I have to face Zack all by myself. I was able to change in the locker room and go through most of the gym class without any altercations. It wasn’t until I was in the locker room changing after gym where Zack and his goon squad came up to me. 

“Look at this fucking loser, remember, after school, I’m going to kick your ass!” he says. 

I don’t doubt his intentions, but I also don’t understand them either. “Why do you hate me so much?” I ask. 

His eyes widen as the nature of my question surprised him. The shock only lasted a few seconds. “Listen fucktard, I don’t have to explain myself to you! You’re just a little fagboy who likes taking dick from your freak of a friend and after school, I’m going to kick your ass!” 

“Maybe I should just do it right now!” he says as he goes to throw his fist towards my stomach, it’s odd how slow his movements are. I can easily dodge his punch as his fist slams into the front of the locker leaving a sizeable dent. 

“Listen, I don’t want to fight you! Violence never solves anything,” I tell him as he holds his fist in agony. I can already predict he won’t heed my words. All he seems to want to do is to hurt me. If I let him punch me, will that soothe his anger? He launches another punch aimed at my face, this time I lean into it as his fist slowly makes its way to my forehead. I can feel his knuckles come into contact with my head and I hear a gruesome crack as the middle metacarpal bone breaks in his hand. Strangely, I barely feel a tinge of pain. Zack, on the other hand, is reeling in pain. 

“Ahhhhh! Fuck! I think you broke my hand you faggot!” he screams as tears form in his eyes. 

“I apologize for the pain I have caused you,” I tell him as he and his friends rush out of the locker room. I’m completely surprised at the outcome of this altercation. I didn’t expect him to be so slow, nor did I expect his punch to be so soft. I wonder what Erin will think of all this. 

I didn’t see Zack for the rest of the day. When school finally came to an end I made my way over to Bristal’s gym to see if Erin was there. As I arrived outside the gym, I heard the clanking of metal. As I turn to see the source of the sound, I found the most fearsome sight I’ve ever seen. 

Standing before me was a 10-foot tall man covered in dark dirty grey scales. His wide mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth, dripping with saliva. He had a tail at least 6 feet long, coming out of his torn up, tattered pants. His yellow eyes pierced into me. “You are Shaw’s creation!”

“I’m his son!” I shout, correcting him. 

He grabs my arm, which feels like a vice grip. “You’re coming with me!” he growls with such a deep, intimidating voice. 

Before I know it, I’m being drugged down the manhole, which is hard to believe he could even fit down it. It felt like we were traveling through the sewers for hours. Finally, we came to some kind of opening. He slammed me against the wall. “Sit here!” he says.

Then he walked over and sits against the wall. Finally, I noticed the furball curled up in the pile of rags next to the Gator man. That must be the bunny he chased after in the video! It’s probably dead, it must be the remains of the poor creature. Now he’s going to eat me! 

Those yellow demonic eyes bore into me. “You smell different.”

Suddenly the furball twitches. Its ears spring up. It’s alive. Its head pops up from the pile of rags. Its little nose twitches as if it smells something. Its big cute eyes dart to me. 

“Who are you?” it says as it bounces up on its hind legs, wiggling its small little scut. It almost looks like a human woman. Its arms are covered in fuzzy grey hair, but its hands are remarkably almost human-like. Its face looks like that of a rabbit, with a small petite nose, large buck teeth and of course large floppy ears. As it stands up its body naked body is covered in grey fur, except its mouth, chest, stomach and… it’s groin, which is covered in white fur. It must be a female because its chest has small perky breast. 

“Hush, Miley, it is not our friend,” the Gator man growls. “It is the son of the man that did this to us!” 

What does he mean by that? My father would never hurt anyone or create a monster like him. The bunny head whips over to the way we came from. “Something is coming.” 

Before any of us have time to react the room fills with darkness. Something grabs my wrist and I’m yanked to into the arms of someone and we’re moving out of there so fast, I barely have time to think. It doesn’t take long before we fly out of the manhole in front of Bristol’s gym. It’s Nightblade who has me in her arms. She lands on the roof of the gym and lets me down on my feet. 

“You saved me!” I gasp as she turns her back to me. The black fabric stretched tightly against the lean muscles of her back and ran up to the back of her head where her short brown hair came out. 

“Rob, there’s something I must tell you,” she says calmly. She knows my name! Her voice! It’s so familiar, like… Wait sec. 

The black fabric that covered most of her head slowly faded away, like the darkness of night in the presence of a rising sun. She turns to face me and I was shocked for a split second. The face that I saw was Erin’s! Then it all dawned on me, her disappearances and the fact that she’s nowhere to be found when Nightblade is on the scene. Also, her lack of shock when I told her about my encounter with Nightblade yesterday. It couldn’t have been more obvious! And the fact that I didn’t connect the dots surprises me even more. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t see this before,” I mutter. 

“I wanted to tell you… But Starlight told me to keep my identity a secret, even to you, but I couldn’t hide it from you any longer,” she explains as she avoids my eyes. “The truth is, Rob… I… I have feelings towards you and I… I want to be more than just friends.” 

“Really!? I… I thought you didn’t like me like that…” I stammer out in disbelief. She finally looks up into my eyes, causing my insides to catch fire. 

“What gave you that idea? I’ve always had feelings for you ever since we first me,” she says. “You’re one of the only ones who’s treated me kindly. Of course, you’re always kind and compassionate, even to Zack who bullies you relentlessly. And the way you always observe things that others don’t seem to notice. How could I not fall in love with you?” 

“Wow… Apparently, I’m not that good at observation if I couldn’t see the way you feel about me or the fact that you’re Nightblade!” She laughs as she steps closer to me. We stare into each other’s eyes as if time forgot to continue on. All of a sudden her lips were against mine as she wraps her arms around me, kissing me so deeply, so passionately, it felt like our souls become one. 

Finally, she broke off and whispered in my ear. “Spend the night with me.” 

As if I could say no… I nodded and before I knew it I was in her arms and we were in the air. I wrapped my arms tightly around her shoulders as nervously looking down. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to drop you,” she laughs as we hover down to her window.   
Her window suddenly slams open from a rush of darkness and I climb inside as she follows. “You know… you’re a lot heavier than you look,” she states. 

Before I can even respond to that she pulls me into another kiss, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I embrace my arms around the small of her back, tightly pulling us together. Her tongue slips past my lips, slowly discovering the inside of my mouth. 

Finally, we break apart. She steps back and her tight black outfit dissolves into nothing, revealing her tone caramel naked body. My eyes take in all of her beauty. Every inch of her dark bronze skin. I glaze over her strong, lean shoulders, those small perky breasts. I count each of her 8 rock hard abs and arrive at her glorious cock. Large, thick and it’s already dripping precum. I continue down her perfectly sculpted legs. Finally, I look back up into her eyes. 

“Wow! You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” I mutter in astonishment. Her face turns bright red as she closes the distance between us, sliding her hands underneath my shirt, pressing her lips against mine. She slides her fingers up my torso, bringing my shirt with them. Eventually we have to break apart as she pulls my shirt off over my head. 

“I’ve never had sex before,” I admit as I look into her eyes. 

“Obvious! It doesn’t take observational skills to figure that out,” she jokes. “Besides, neither have I. It’ll just have to be something we learn together.” 

I can’t help but smile at her words as her fingers reconnected with my body, sliding down to the waistband of my pants. She slowly undoes my khakis and lets them drop to the floor as she leans in and kisses my neck. Her fingers slip underneath the waistband of my briefs as one hand feels up my cock and balls while the other pulls down my underwear. 

She gently pushes me causing me to fall over as my legs are still caught in my pants. I land hard on her bed, bouncing slight up. She pulls off my shoes, socks, pants, and underwear before she climbs on top of me. Looking up into her eyes as she leans down and kisses my neck. “Ah... Erin… how exactly are we going to… ahhh… do this?” I ask nervously. 

She leans back and looks me in the eyes. “Well… Didn’t you get an A in biology? Obviously, someone’s going to have to take it up the butt, silly.”

“We can take turns,” she adds as I place my hands on her thighs, feeling her tight muscles. She leans back down and gives me a peck on the lips. “I’ll let you go first.”

She then leans over me reaching towards the drawer in her bedside table. Her perky breast are now just above my face. I lean up and take her nipple in my mouth and suck on it causing her to gasp. She leans back, taking her tit from my mouth and I notice a bottle of lube in her hand. She squirts some on her hand and reaches behind her, grabbing ahold of my cock. I tense up as the cold liquid sends a shiver up my spine as she massages all over my dick. 

She squirts another glob on her hand and rubs it all over her butthole. Then she takes my cock and guides it in between her ass cheeks, pressing against her little star. I watch the expression on her face as my cock spreads her little brown hole. She tenses up as my shaft pops past her sphincter. 

Her asshole is so tight on my cock, it feels so good! I sit up using my hands for support as I bring my lips against hers as she slides her ass ever so slowly down my pole. She wraps her arms around my shoulders, slipping her tongue in my mouth, playing tango with mine. 

Her ass has fully engulfed all of my cock and she slowly starts to pull her hips up. Every now and then she squeezes her ass tightly around my dick causing me to moan as our lips engage in a deeply intimate kiss. She starts to bounce slowly up and down my cock. Gyrating her hips and squeezing my cock. She starts to moan as she twerks her hips up and down my cock. She pushes me down on the bed, following me as our lips connect once more. She continues to move her butt up and down, milking my penis for all it’s worth. Her own cock is as stiff as a board. I wrap my fingers around it and start to stroke it. She breaks away and moans into my ear. “I’m so close to cumming… Please tell me you are too.” 

She squeezes down on my shaft again. “Ooooh fuck! I’m going to cum any minute,” I gasp. She starts to pick up the pace, bobbing her ass up and down my shaft, trying to milk the cum out of my pole as I work my hand up and down her big dick. Finally, she tightens down on my dick as her cock erupts, shooting a load a jizz through the air, landing on my face. I buck my hips up into her and explode deep inside her ass as her dick continues to spew out cum all over my torso. She bends down and licks the cum up off my body, starting with my stomach, bringing her tongue up my chest and eventually licking her seed off my cheek. I pull her into a kiss as I slide my hands through her hair. I can taste the cum inside her mouth as my tongue slips past her lips. The cum drips inside my mouth and a swallow it. My flaccid cock slides out of her ass and she collapses on top of me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. 

We continue to kiss as her hands take a journey discovering my body. She breaks off from our kiss and looks me in the eyes. “I’ve never felt this way before I met you, Rob. I could spend an eternity wrapped up in your arms.” 

“I feel the same way, Erin. You’re the reason I feel so happy and the world is a better place since you came along.” She smiles and brings her lips back against mine.

She smiles as she pulls back once more. “Ready for round two?” 

I can’t help but laugh. “Huhhh, superheroes and their endless stamina…” 

She almost snorts as she laughs. She leans down and kisses me once more. “Do you think you’re ready for anal? I mean, my cock is a little bigger than yours.” 

“If you’re willing to take mine up your butt, then the least I can do is return the favor.” She smiles and pecks my lips with hers. 

She grabs the bottle of lube as she slides off of me. She lifts my legs up and presses them against my chest. “I hope you don’t mind if we do it this way, I want to look into your eyes as I take your anal virginity.” 

“Ahh… Sure! That sounds good to me,” I say and she gives me a wink. I hear her squeeze a glob of lube onto her hand and I gasp as I feel that cold liquid rub up against my asshole and then she pushes her finger inside of my butthole causing me to let out a groan. She pulls out her finger and I can hear another glob of lube squirt out from the bottle. I look up at her as she rubs it all over her cock. She then rubs the tip of her penis up and down the crack of my ass. 

Suddenly she starts to press her cock against my butthole. I bite my lip as the pressure builds. It’s not as painful as I thought it would be. Before I know it, the head of her cock pops pass my sphincter eliciting another gasp from my lips. 

“There, the worst part’s over,” She says as she slowly pushes her shaft inside of me. As her cock sinks deeper inside my ass, it makes me feel so full. I feel her rub up against what I assume is my prostate causing a ripple of pleasure to course through me. I look up into her eyes as she stares into mine. She leans down and we kiss so deeply, it feels as if we’ve become one. Her cock continues to sink deeper into me until I can feel her balls against my tailbone. “How does that feel?” 

“I like it,” I moan as she slowly starts to gyrate her hips back and forth. We continue to kiss as she starts to rotate her hips, getting into a rhythm. Our bodies feel as if they’re in a perfect melody. The bed creaks as she continues to thrust inside of me. She interlocks her fingers with mine, pressing them against the mattress as our lips connect and our tongues dance. She pulls back. 

“I’m going to pick up the pace a little, is that alright?” she asks. I nod without hesitation. She slips her hands behind my knees and pressings them until they’re up past my head, allowing her cock to sink even deeper. She slowly starts to fuck me faster as she looks into my eyes. Her cock starts to slam inside of me and I can feel my own penis get hard as steel. Before I know it my cock blows a load all over me as she lodges her shaft deep inside of me and unleashes a torrent of cum deep into my bowels. 

She finally pulls out, letting my legs fall to the bed. She then starts to lick up the mess I made all over myself. As she licks up my sticky seed, she looks up at me puzzled. “You’re cum taste odd, it was like a metallic aftertaste.”

I wipe up some with my finger and lick it up. I can taste it too. “Hmmm, could it be the protein mix my father has me drink? It has a similar taste,” I explain. 

She shrugs and lays down resting her head against my chest as I wrap my arm around her. She looks up at me and plants a kiss on my cheek. “Rob, I… I love you.” 

“I love you too, Erin.” I watch as she gives me that beautiful smile. 

She caresses my chest as we lay in silence. I place my free hand on top of hers and our fingers lock together. 

“Erin, you mind if I ask what it’s like to have control over the darkness?” She looks up at me as our thumbs play a game of war. 

“I don’t really have control over it. It’s hard to explain, but the darkness has a mind of its own. 

“What do you mean?” I ask. 

“When I first came into contact with it, it was sealed inside of some kind of container. I accidentally knocked it over and it broke free. It… It merged with me. I don’t know how to explain it but I can hear its voice inside my head,” she tries to explain. Something she said catches my attention. 

“What do you mean it was in some kind of container? Like dark matter? Where did you find this container?” I ask. 

“Rob… I… I don’t know how to say this… I found it at Shaw labs,” she says. I knew it. I’ve seen that container before! 

“What were you doing at Shaw Labs?” I ask. 

“I… I broke in,” she mutters as she looks away. 

“Why would you do that?” I probe. I don’t quite understand why she needed to break in. Why not ask me. I could've given her a tour.

“My parents use to work at the lab… There was a terrible accident and they were killed. I needed to know the truth. I needed to find out what happened.” 

“You don’t think my dad was involved? Do you?” I hope she’s not implying my dad had something to do with it. My dad would never do something like that. But then again, that Gator man seemed to think my father was responsible for his disaster. 

“It’s hard to say, I just want to know the truth,” she says as something dawns on me. 

“When did you get your powers?” I ask. 

“The summer of last year…” she says. Which was long after we started hanging out, but something still bugs me. 

“Wait a sec, did you start hanging out with me because I’m William Shaw’s son?” I can’t help but ask.

“No! Not at all, I didn’t even know you were his son when we started hanging out. I didn’t know your last name until I already developed feelings for you,” she admits. “You’ve got to believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you.” 

For some reason I trust her, but at the same time, I feel a little at edge. But still, at least her feelings for me are genuine. I relax a little. “I trust you, Erin.” I lean down and press my lips against hers. She places her hand against my neck and caresses my cheek with her thumb as I wrap my arm around her, placing my hand on the small of her back. Once again she rests her head against my chest and before long she’s fast asleep.

If you’d like to see more, feel free to sign up to my newsletter and learn what happens next in the story.   
https://phoenixcinderserotica.gr8.com/


End file.
